


A Collection of My Poetry

by cardinalrose



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Poems, Poetry, emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalrose/pseuds/cardinalrose
Summary: this is where i post my poetry.





	1. what a nightmare; a villanelle

_you are the sick lullaby that sings us to sleep_  
_your screaming turned to soothing once we got used to it_  
_and we have never made you proud_

_terrorizing our lives is your middle name_  
_nightmares are nothing compared to you_  
_you are the sick lullaby that sings us to sleep_

_sometimes you don't notice your cruelty_  
_you mistake disappointment for encouragement_  
_and we have never made you proud_

_our hope went down with your speculations_  
_placing us intricately in your cages_  
_you are the sick lullaby that sings us to sleep_

_we used to try to do everything for you but_  
_pride lives in you only for yourself_  
_and we have never made you proud_

_we were born to shake fate's hand_  
_and fall asleep to the sound of terror_  
_you are the sick lullaby that sings us to sleep_  
_and we have never made you proud_


	2. the silent killer; a pantoum

_tears crawl out from under the eyes_   
_softly slipping down the cheek_   
_pain claws at the heart viciously_   
_as the mind keeps them there_   
  
_softly slipping down the cheek_   
_the words of someone who could not promise a thing_   
_as the mind keeps them there_   
_the toxicity eats at them ravenously_   
  
_the words of someone who could not promise a thing_   
_wrapped protectively around the heart_   
_the toxicity eats at them ravenously_   
_and they do not feel a single thing_


	3. until death; a pantoum

_ropes wrap around her heart to capture_   
_they tighten to cut off any hope she ever had_   
_making her cry out for mercy_   
_but no one was listening_   
  
_they tighten to cut off any hope she ever had_   
_the strings of her heart sang her a lullaby_   
_but no one was listening_   
_as her last bit of life departed_   
  
_the strings of her heart sang her a lullaby_   
_calming the mind while she fell out of reality_   
_as her last bit of life departed_   
_it whispered a sour goodbye_


	4. a lovely apology; a villanelle

_a lovely apology_   
_promises all too much and_   
_leaves without a sound_   
  
_words spill from their mouths_   
_caring too little to give_   
_a lovely apology_   
  
_she screams for him to stay_   
_but with no regret he_   
_leaves without a sound_   
  
_tears form in her hopeless eyes_   
_halting her from yelling_   
_a lovely apology_   
  
_and with the previous events_   
_her heart suffocates and_   
_leaves without a sound_   
  
_it always took two to make it work_   
_but now that it has fallen_   
_a lovely apology_   
_leaves without a sound_


	5. for you; a villanelle

_the needle strikes the thread_   
_with all it has_   
_comfort will never repair this pain_

_you were not always bright_   
_but i saw you try your hardest_   
_the needle strikes the thread_

_i always loved to hear from you_  
 _even when you felt alone_  
 _comfort will never repair this pain_  
  
_you placed the firearm up to your head_  
 _the one you had reluctantly obtained_  
 _the needle strikes the thread_  
  
_you began to whisper your last goodbye_  
 _and prepared for the awaited end_  
 _comfort will never repair this pain_  
  
_and i always told how i was happy to hear_  
 _that you put down that gun_  
 _the needle never struck the thread_  
 _the comfort that you are still here repaired the pain_


End file.
